


I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS

by woothangs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Changing Bodies, Crack, Cursed, Explicit Language, Funny, I Don't Even Know, I tried to make it funny, Just bros being bros, Magic, No Romance, Other, That one fanfic where they go to chenle's summer house and everything goes down, They are dumb, a lot of swearing, nct being nct, that ot18 nct fanfic everyone needs once in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woothangs/pseuds/woothangs
Summary: NCT Dance Crew decided to go to their friend Chenle's summer house for two weeks together in summer just to have a break from everything. They were having a chaotic enough time but things got even more complicated when Chenle one day finds an Ouija Board and they decide to chat with some old spirits. Things get even wilder when they come across an old witch and manage to piss her off. The witch ends up cursing them all. They don't put much thought into it until they wake up in each others' bodies the next day. The witch has cursed them to change bodies with each other every other day.-----Might seem awkward lmao. It IS awkward. It also might come off as horror but like it really isn't I swear. There are like a couple of things that might seem scary but they become crack like five seconds later. No violence no blood no love no smut. Literally just NCT being chaotic in each other's bodies. I couldn't add Yangyang, Hendery and Xiaojun because I have no clue how their relationships are with the rest of NCT except WayV. So big shout out to them now. Sorry this is a mess but like it's NCT what can we expect.





	I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS

Taeyong catches the flying thing right before it hit Yuta’s head and checked what it was. Seeing that it was a pink sock with barbie on it probably should have shocked him but oh well, he’s only surprised that it wasn’t a heavier object. He turns to see who threw it but he is welcomed with a group of 5 people – Johnny, Jaemin, Jaehyun, Jisung, Jungwoo – all looking very suspicious, he isn’t exactly sure who is to blame. Then he sees Yuta, who was trying to protect himself from the flying object a second ago, stand up and scream loudly “JUNG YOONOH! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BARBIE SOCKS!!” Yuta gets up and starts running at the now worried and screaming group. For a moment he thinks about stopping him. That’s until he remembers who he is dealing with; these 17 boys never listened to him anyway. 

He walks back to the kitchen where he was half cooking half chatting (mostly ranting about the 16 dumbass children they have) with Kun. 

“That took you way more than 15 seconds. I am imagining you didn’t get the answer from Chenle did you?”

“Nah. I couldn’t reach to him. The 5 of the 6J’s were messing around with Yuta’s Barbie socks. He was pissed I had to deal with that.”

“And how well did that go?”

“What do you think?” Taeyong asked pointing at the back where they could see Yuta tickling Jaemin and Jaehyun at the same time whilst Jungwoo tried to save Jisung from Johnny’s pillow attack. Kun sighed and giggled.

“I guess we are just going to have to find where the onions are on our own.” Kun started looking at the fridge once again after saying his words. Taeyong started looking at the drawers under the sink. 

“I swear to god these kids are going to be the death of me one day.” 

Kun looked up, nodding. “Yeah, god damn the day I joined that fucking dance club. It was my first day in Seoul and look where my life is right now.” 

“I knooow riiight…. They are so exhausting. Sigh.” Taeil commented from the chair where he was silently sitting, looking at his phone. Kun and Taeyong simultaneously turned to him and talked at the same time.

“Oh SHUT UP.”

“Hey I am still older then both of you. Respect me bitches.” Taeyong and Kun both knew Taeil definitely didn’t care about who was using honorifics with him or not. He was so used to hanging with the group and being the older, that the age difference didn’t matter for any of them anymore.

“I am Chinese. I don’t care.” Kun said as he shrugged.  
“And I just don’t care. You don’t get to speak in this conversation. You are equally as tiring. You are only here to annoy us or because Doyoung is doing a prank that you both planed as we speak.”

“Or he is too busy babying Jeno to lethal annoyance and you are just waiting for him to come back to make fun of the others.”

Doyoung entered the kitchen as Kun finished his sentence and said:

“Yo Taeil, Jeno kicked me out of the room because everyone was tired of trying to act cool. I bet five bucks that they are doing those girl group dances again. Wanna go watch and laugh?”

Taeil looked at them with a satisfied look on his face and said “The third one” then turned to Doyoung and said “Hell yeah, these too are beyond imagination boring.” 

Weirdly enough Taeyong wasn’t offended at all.

“Hey Doyoung hyung, was Chenle in the group you are talking about too?”

Taeil looked defeated. “Hey why does he get called Hyung while you pull an ‘I am Chinese’ on me?”

Kun shrugged again. “Because he doesn’t like it.”

“EXACTLY!! YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME STOP CALLING ME HYUNG!”

“BACK to the question. Is Chenle there too?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Send him to us. AND DO IT NOW NOT LATER.” 

“Ooof bossy. You need to chill bro. We’ll send him your way.” Taeil said as they left the kitchen.

A couple of moments later Chenle came in the kitchen, a little out of breath. “You asked for me?”

“Yeah Chenle where are the fucking onions in this house? We looked all over the kitchen.”

“Oh right, they are at the basement.” Chenle quickly answered Taeyong trying to escape the kitchen.

“Can you go get some for us?” Taeyong asked before he could.

“No. Bye”  
“Zhong Chenle…” Kun started his sentence. Taeyong listened to the Chinese thing Kun said. He didn’t know what he was saying but he knew that it was a threat from the tone of it. And because Chenle immediately said “ONIONS WILL BE HERE IN FIVE SECONDS.” And rushed out of the kitchen.

Taeyong laughed at the reaction and said “Are you scary in Chinese or something? Why are all the Chinese ones afraid of you? You get whatever you want and all you need to do is say a sentence in Chinese. Teach me your secrets.”

Kun laughed a bit too. Then looked at Taeyong with a sweet smile. Then out of nowhere his face got very serious. He simply said “No.” Gave Taeyong a dead stare then smiled again and turned back to cooking. 

After around 15 minutes Taeyong started to get worried.

“Okay either Chenle went back to dancing or died. After your words that I totally did not understand, I fear that they both might conclude the same way. Should we go check on him?”

“Nah. He’s getting those onions. Maybe he couldn’t find them yet or got distracted. But he’s getting those onions.” Kun spoke certain of himself while calmly whistling. At that moment Taeyong thanked god, once again, that he didn’t know Chinese.

Not long after Taeyong asked they heard a high-pitched scream from the living room. It couldn’t belong to anyone else then Chenle. It just couldn’t. So Taeyong lifted his head up and looked at Kun seeing the same expression of worry on his face. They quickly rushed to the living room only to see everyone gathered around a very excited Chenle who was holding something in his hands. Taeyong took a deep breath acknowledging that he was still one piece. They walked further into the group. Chenle’s eyes grew as soon as he saw Kun. He stopped whatever he was telling. Took something from the floor and gave Kun a bag of onions. They both simultaneously looked at each other and gave a small head shake. Then Chenle went back to excitedly squeaking.

“GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN THE BASEMENT!!!” He proceeded to shake the box in his hand. “IT’S AN OUIJA BOARD!! WE SHOULD DEFINITELY SUMMON SOME DEMONS TONIGHT!”

“You summon spirits Chenle, not demons.” Renjun corrected him. 

“Oh—” The actual disappointment in Chenle’s voice when he found out you can’t summon demons was worrisome. “But we should still definitely do it. It will be fun. Right Jisung?” 

Jisung, who looked scared, came back from the trance he was in and said “Huh?” with a very confused look. Chenle simply looked at him and repeated “I said, right Jisung?” and kept looking at him. Jisung immediately said “Yes! Definitely.” Whilst nodding like crazy. Taeyong could bet five bucks that he had no clue what he was agreeing to but he was just scared from his best friend. ‘Kun is a good teacher woah, I should really learn their secret’ Taeyong thought to himself. 

Rest of the group collaboratively decided that they did not have anything more fun to do. So, it was decided; Ouija board tonight it was.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

They all were gathered around the Ouija board in the middle of the living room. Which was really hard on itself considering they were 18 guys trying to make a circle around one small board. As they were still struggling to make a circle and gather around Mark spoke up.

“You know we all have to put our fingers on the board, right? We can’t even sit in a circle; how do you think we will manage that?”

Everyone in the dark room looked at each other. “You haven’t thought about that, have you?”

“Not really.” Sicheng said. “Well it was your idea Chenle. Since you know so much about this what should we do now?” Sicheng was rhetorical in his question and didn’t actually expect Chenle to come up with a solution but Chenle knew what he was doing.

“We don’t need all of you to put your hands on that thing we only need some people. You are already in the circle you are already a part of the ritual. We only need the spookiest ones to put their fingers on the board to summon spirits.” 

He referred to the weird shaped circle he made on the floor with some candles. Everyone nodded their heads. 

“And who might these spooky people might be?” Doyoung asked. “Will you choose them too?”

“Yeah” Chenle answered.

“We will have me,” everyone nodded in agreement to that. If there was someone actually possessed and scary in this room, it was Chenle. 

“Then we will have Donghyuck and Ten,” No one seemed confused or shook except from Donghyuck. “Why me?” Donghyuck spoke up. “I am literally an angel?” As soon as Donghyuck completed his sentence Mark got into a fit of laughter and couldn’t stop for a while until Donghyuck hit him and said “Okay, okay got it. I am an angel to everyone except him though.” He said pointing at Mark. 

“First of all, you two have the most demonic minds. And second of all you both have bad bitch energy so you are in.” Chenle explained. Taeil, who seemed confused, asked; “What the hell is a ‘bad bitch energy’ lmao?” 

“Did he actually just say lmao or am I hallucinating? Did he actually say it?” Johnny asked dramatically. 

“Don’t worry about it Taeil hyung. It’s not something you need to know about.” Kun answered Taeil. 

“Anyways then we will have Renjun and I don’t think that needs explanation.” Renjun shrugged knowingly and smiled. 

“Then we will have Yukhei and Jisung?” 

“WHAT THE FUCK WHY?”

“ME? WHY OMG THERE IS NOTHING SPOOKY ABOUT ME?”

Jisung and Yukhei, the only two people who were actually scared in the room, screamed.

“First of all, you both are scared and it’s fun. Secondly, I wanna hear the questions Yukhei will ask. And with Jisung…. He just has to….” Chenle explained.

“But why…. I…. Oh god.” Jisung mumbled knowing it wouldn’t change Chenle’s mind. Sometimes he seriously reconsidered his best friend options and decisions.

“And lastly but not least Kun and Jungwoo as our secret weapons to scare them off if anything goes wrong. Because you know they are that strong and… well…. Scary.” 

There were no objections to that. Jungwoo and Kun kept sitting at where they were seated looking as angelic and as sweet as they were. Their looks matched their personalities too. They were sweet and angelic most of the time. It was the other times which mattered though. Kun’s calm Chinese sentences that no one else then the china line understood and no one ever talked about…. him when he was mad….. Oh, dear god when he was mad. And Jungwoo was nice in general. He was sweet to everyone in the group. It was his looks that were scary. His eyes could kill a person for real when he was annoyed or mad. Jungwoo wasn’t someone who you would be scared of when they are mad. Jungwoo was someone who you wouldn’t make mad. And that was it. No buts, no other options.

“And that’s it I think we are good. We might add Doyoung if we have enough space. Let’s start. Put two of your fingers on the board.”

Doyoung seemed satisfied after hearing that his name was also called out. Everyone Chenle chose put two fingers on the planchette. 

“Okay we can take two more fingers come in Doyoung hyung.”

Doyoung excitedly stretched forward and put two fingers on the board. He seemed to be enjoying the situation since he, from the start, thought it wasn’t real and was making fun of how serious everyone was.

“Okay now listen CAREFULLY. No matter WHAT HAPPENS do NOT lift your fingers. Understood? NEVER LIFT YOUR FINGERS UNTIL I TELL YOU SO.” Said Chenle with a dead serious voice.

“Why are we gonna release the weird spirits in the board?” Doyoung made fun of Chenle.

“Or are we gonna be cursed forever?” Ten joined him. 

Chenle slowly raised his head from the weird book he had been focused on ever since this afternoon and gave Doyoung and Ten such looks that they both had to shut up.

“Understood.” Doyoung said.

“You won’t release the spirits but, oh boy, you will make them angry. Really angry.” Chenle continued with his serious expression.

“And we don’t want that.” Jisung said.

“I wanna go home.” Yukhei said. 

“Shut up we start now.” 

“Okay I wanna do it. Hey there, are there any spirits around us?” Donghyuck spoke with a whispering deep voice. Chenle looked at Donghyuck with a shocked face.

“Talk to us all of you spirits out there!!” Renjun said very loudly. Chenle turned to him this time with an absolute expression of devastation.

“What the actual FUCK are you saying you dumbasses? Shut up and let me do it.” As Chenle said his last words he fixated his eyes on one point and started saying gibberish with a husky voice. His tone went up and down at times.

Everyone looked at each other at times with confusion. After a couple of minutes of Chenle screaming in gibberish a small wind occurred in the living room. 

Now this was weird because of many of reasons. Firstly; they were in the middle of summer and there wasn’t even one leave moving outside and secondly all the windows were closed and there were 18 boys in one room. There was no way a wind could occur. But there it was slowly getting stronger every second until the board started to shake. Everyone looked at the board. There was an expression of horror in everybody’s faces. Chenle finally stopped screaming things no one understood and came out of the trance he was in. He looked at the board. 

He asked; “Are you here?” finally using Korean again. The Planchette moved slowly to the place that said ‘yes’ on the board and then very quickly moved back to the middle. 

Then they clearly heard Yukhei inhale deeply, probably trying to keep calm. Everyone around the circle looked scared but the people holding the planchette were even more terrified.

“OH MY GOD.” Johnny yelled from the outer circle.

“NO WAY.” Jaehyun yelped.

“STOP JOKING GUYS OH MY GOD THIS ISN’T FUNNY.” Sicheng yelled. 

“THEY ARE NOT JOKING IT IS ACTUALLY MOVING WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING.” Jungwoo yelled back.

“THERE IS NO WAY SOMEONE SHOULD BE JOKING AROUND.” Jaemin yelled trying to keep sane. 

“THE PLANCHETTE IS ACTUALLY ON THE AIR AND NO ONE IS HOLDING IT FROM THE BOTTOM.” Kun said with a terrified voice.

“OH MY GOD I DIDN’T SIGN UP FOR THIS I WANNA LEAVE.” Jeno yelled.

Chenle calmly turned to Jeno and looked at him in the eye. “Don’t you dare stand up. No one leaves the circle until we for sure end the session. It will make everything worse.” Chenle said with a still calm voice. He then turned back to the board and spoke softly. 

“Why are you here?” He said. The planchette slowly started moving. It first went to the letter T then to E and lastly to N. 

“For Ten? Is it only here for ten seconds?” Mark questioned.

“Or for ten minutes?” Taeyong continued.

“Or for ten years. Oh my god fuck my life.” Yukhei talked in pure fear.

The planchette moved to NO on the board. It waited for a couple of seconds and then quickly started going from one letter to another with a quick paste. 

“Chittaphon?” Renjun read. “Oh thank god. We are cleared y’all. It only wants to kill Ten. No worries.” He continued, genuinely sounding relaxed. 

“Renjun, what the fuck? NO!” Ten shouted.

“All of you shhh.” Chenle spoke. “Do you want to talk to him?” He asked the board. The planchette moved to ‘YES’. Chenle simply said “Okay” and started saying weird gibberish again until his voice got abnormally deep and he opened his eyes. Which were now missing his irises. 

“Chittaprrrrr.” A very high pitched and excited female voice said from Chenle’s mouth. Then the voice kept on talking but no one understood.

“OH MY GOD!” Ten yelled. “It’s my grandma! I am not dying today either. Fuck you Renjun.” Renjun spoke up. “Dang it I had my hopes up.” Ten and his grandma talked for a while until Chenle’s voice spoke up from his body and said “Okay we should move on say your goodbyes” Ten seemed a bit disappointed but still said goodbye to his grandma until the weird atmosphere left along side with Ten’s grandmother. 

“Okay well that was interesting…” Taeil said.

“But now we for real know this shit works oh my god.” Yuta continued.

“Okay but that was a very weak spirit. I can definitely do better than that. The next one is gonna be very strong. TRUST ME MAMA.” Chenle spoke. Everyone looked at Kun. 

“I think this time, he is referring to his actual mom you doofuses.” 

“Ohh….” Said Jaemin. “I was confused.”

“HOW DARE YOU CALL MY GRANDMA A BAD SPIRIT!” Ten shouted. “Do you know what she has to sit through. She just told me she had to watch all the stupid drama in between my cousins. She is a strong woman to stand that.” 

“Did she watch you have sex too? Because if she did, for hell she is strong. As your roommate I can relate.” Johnny said. 

“Shut up bigfoot.” Ten cut him off.

“That’s not what I meant by a strong spirit. You will see.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Jungwoo asked. But instead of answering him Chenle simply went back to talking in a strange language. He spoke for a while until a way stronger wind occurred. The energy around the room was way more damp and awkward now. It was spooky. 

“Are you here?” Chenle asked. The planchette didn’t move. 

“Yes.” They heard a voice speak. Then there was a loud scream. There were at least 6 different people that scream could belong to. 

There was no one to see around but and the voice didn’t belong to one source but it was coming from everywhere. The voice started speaking again. No one understood again.

“What is it now? This sounds like another old grandma. Is she your other grandma Ten? Or Yuta is she one of your grandmas?” Donghyuck asked.

“No” Yuta said.

“Ha ha ha.” Ten said. The voice kept talking in a different voice.

“She is talking a Latin language. I would say it sounds like Italian or Portuguese.” Doyoung said.

“Yes you can ask her questions. I will translate from Italian.” Chenle said.

“And how will you do that you don’t speak Italian.” Taeyong pointed out.

“Just ask whatever you wanna know.” Chenle insisted.

“Is there soup in heaven?” Yukhei asked. Everyone looked at him awkwardly.

“Really?” Taeil asked. The old woman voice spoke.

“She said she doesn’t know what goes on in heaven.”

“Are aliens real?” Renjun asked.

“She told you to grow up.” 

“HIH HOW DARE SHE!!!” Renjun yelped.

“Anyways whoever you are you can take Mark. He is annoying but I think you’ll manage you talk a lot too.” Donghyuck kept going.

“Donghyuck I think you should stop making fun of a spirit.” Jisung said.

“I THINK JISUNG IS RIGHT SWEETHEART YOU SHOULDN’T MAKE FUN OF A SPIRIT.” The voice said this time in clear Korean with a scary deep voice.

“Holy god.” Donghyuck said 

“DONGHYUCK NOO!”

“NO DONGHYUCK!”

“OH MY GOD”

“I TOLD YOU TO NOT RAISE YOUR HANDS.” Chenle was the last one to scream.

Not long after the voice started speaking. “How dare you lift your hands? How dare you disrespect me like this? YOU ALL WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES. I WILL CURSE ALL OF YOU.” The voice spoke up and started saying things in the weird language Chenle used to summon her. 

At one-point Chenle interfered and they started talking in the unknown language. They argued for a while. At one point the whole group heard both of them say Jisung. 

“Why are they saying my name? Is he giving me away?” Jisung asked. “He wouldn’t, would he?” He asked again in a worried whisper. 

Chenle and the voice stopped talking. Chenle seemed satisfied. The woman started shouting. She said a lot of weird things and the weird atmosphere got lost out of nowhere at once. All the candles were blown out.

“Okay we are done for today. She is gone. It was fun. Let’s sleep.” Chenle said. 

“She said she would curse us.” Jaehyun said. 

“She did curse you. Oh well… Good night. Let’s go sleep Jisung. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.” 

Chenle gathered the Ouija board to its box and stood up. He stretched out a hand to Jisung to help him get up. Jisung stood up and started walking with Chenle to the room they were sharing. 

Everyone sat there for a couple of seconds in silence looking at each other.

“I love Chenle with my whole heart. He is the brother I lost and my soulmate. But oh god, is he scary.” Said Renjun. Then he slowly stood up too. “Good night.”

They all went to their beds.

**Author's Note:**

> We love Chenle and his awkward ass.


End file.
